Scissor-type platform lifts of this type are known in numerous forms of implementation. In general, two support elements are used therewith, both of which have available to them their own scissor-type framework, and which are arranged alongside each other in such a way that they engage under the vehicle on both sides.
Since the region of the bottom of the vehicle that is covered by the support elements is not accessible for repair work, the smallest possible size for the support elements is strived for. For that reason, it is known that for attaining an especially narrow design, the upper and the lower scissor levers are not to be arranged next to each other at their common end-mounted swivel bearings, but rather in alignment above one another. In this case, the bearing arrangement is carried out by means of laterally welded brackets which project beyond the scissor levers in the longitudinal and transverse directions in such a way that, in the folded state of the platform lift, the upper scissor levers lie flat on the lower ones. However, the support elements then stand a relatively large distance above the floor when the platform lift is lowered, so that when low-clearance vehicles or vehicles with very low spoilers are driven over them, damage can result. For that reason, platform lifts of this type must either be recessed into the floor or outfitted with long ramps for driving on and off.
If, instead of this, scissor frameworks are used in which the upper and lower scissor levers are arranged alongside of each other, a lower height above the floor is indeed attained. However, a greater overall width is then required. In addition, all of the swivel bearings must be configured as cantilevered bearings, which impairs the stability of the platform.